


Adorable Little Bastard

by mariadperiad20



Series: Foray into B99 [6]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Cheddar is a lil bastard, Father-Son Relationship, Jake & Holt bonding, Jake Peralta is Bad at Feelings, Platonic Relationships, Roger Peralta's A+ Parenting, Season 3 Episode 18, also season 3 episode 14, i would die for him, proper use of the word 'cajole'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariadperiad20/pseuds/mariadperiad20
Summary: Jake couldn’t read Holt, and that made him more nervous than just seeing him mad would ever be.Which is why Jake handed his keys over to Boyle, and asked him to wait, while he followed Holt and the newly recovered Cheddar back into the house.Jake and Holt have a real talk at the end of s3 ep18.
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Karen Peralta, Kevin Cozner/Ray Holt, Ray Holt & Jake Peralta
Series: Foray into B99 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1320137
Comments: 23
Kudos: 530





	Adorable Little Bastard

Jake was relieved that their idea of where Cheddar was had panned out. He still thought the dog was a slippery bastard, but so long as he was back with Holt, it didn’t matter.

Holt didn't seem particularly joyful to be reunited, however.

It was… decidedly weird to see him be so open. Talking about his marital struggle with Kevin, about how he had wanted to avoid the flight. It was weird - not as much as when Wuntch assigned him out of the 99. Jake had often wished Holt was more obvious about his intentions, but after that… Jake liked it best when he was his normal self.

Which made this so much… just… _weirder_.

One of the few emotions Jake had never had a problem picking up on was anger - and, to a lesser extent, disappointment. The moment someone around him became angry, he could sense it. Even with Holt’s stoicism, it became pretty clear pretty fast when he was upset at Jake.

It triggered a response in Jake every time, no matter how much he tried to push it down.

He had a problem with authority for a reason, after all.

But tonight, there was no anger, no disappointment, from Holt. There wasn’t sadness, like there had been with the afore-mentioned reassignment.

Jake couldn’t read Holt, and that made him more nervous than just seeing him mad would ever be.

Which is why Jake handed his keys over to Boyle, and asked him to wait, while he followed Holt and the newly recovered Cheddar back into the house.

Holt acknowledged Jake’s presence with a monotone “Peralta”, as he side-stepped one of Kevin’s now-just-a-normal-neck shirts, and unleashing Cheddar.

Cheddar proceeded to wag his tail and stare at Holt with big, bastard eyes.

Oh no. Cheddar was adorable.

Holt hung up the leash, then turned to Jake.

“Why are you still here? I am no longer in need of your abilities to watch over Cheddar.”

“Captain,” Jake wished he had his badge on so he could fiddle with it for something to do with his hands. Instead, he awkwardly clasped them in front of his body. “I’m sorry about all of this. We didn’t mean for-”

“For you all to lose Cheddar? Allow him to roughhouse with Kevin’s favorite beige turtleneck?” Holt’s words would have been angry, except the tone was still devoid - even by Holt standards - of all fire. He sounded sort of… tired.

Tired was probably just another word for disappointed.

Jake knew, logically, that he had some level of Holt’s respect. He’d brought him back to the 99, had worked hard to impress him, called him dad more than once… there was no reason for Holt to act out of character now, but Jake felt like he had fucked up. Majorly.

“Yeah, that stuff.” Jake nodded, “And also, you know, making you feel pressured to visit Kevin.” Jake took a deep breath, “I, uh, understand how it feels to not want to see someone you’re supposed to care about.”

Holt’s eyebrow twitched minutely, and his face seemed to set slightly - he was paying attention.

“Look, my dad and I…” Jake crossed his arms, “Well, you’ve met him. He’s treated me and my mom like crap, and used me to solve a case he caused because of his cheating.” Jake was veering headlong into personal territory, but it was like his mouth couldn’t stop moving. “And now she’s seeing him again. She told me when I was introducing her to Amy, and I… wasn’t okay with it. And now, I’m letting him date her because that’s what she says she wants, but now I’m expected to let him into my life too.”

Holt was still just staring at Jake impassively, although he didn’t look particularly enthused.

Jake grimaced. “Mom’s been getting on me about visiting the two of them, or letting him come into my life more, and I just… it’s like I’m supposed to forgive him for everything just because she does! And I can’t say no because then I’d be pushing _her_ away too.”

“I see. So, you were hoping that my visit to Kevin would, what, show you that distance works? So you could avoid both your mother and your father without feeling like you have abandoned her?” Holt theorized, gesturing with one hand.

“Wow, that’s a lot deeper than I was thinking. Can I just say yes and use that reason instead?” Jake grinned, but it was forced, and he dropped it after a moment. “No, it’s because my dad’s been inviting me to hang out with him for a while. Nearly shot him the first time he popped out of my apartment’s hallway to ask me out for drinks. Now that I’m not interfering with their relationship, he’s hell-bent on getting me to treat him like my dad again.”

“Have you explained your disinterest?” Holt asked, “I found that is often helpful in avoidance.”

“Yeah.” Jake shrugged, “But that doesn’t stop him from trying. He asked me to come with him tonight, and he comes by my apartment sometimes to give me airplane peanuts and chat, so… I couldn’t just lie. I told him I was dog-sitting for you so he’d leave me alone, and I wouldn’t have to talk to him. Or see him. Or admit his presence in my life. You know, fun dad stuff.”

He was trying to joke, but it just rang hollow.

Holt nodded. “I see. Well, as Kevin is gone, I doubt he would mind you… ‘dog-sitting’ for tonight. At least as far as _Captain_ ” Holt said the word distastefully, “Peralta is concerned.”

Jake looked up, hopeful expression spreading across his face.

“Really?”

“Yes. It would be cruel to deceive you when you are in this clearly emotional state.” Holt shrugged.

Cheddar wagged his tail, tongue poking out.

“Aww,” Jake said automatically, then drew back, eyes wide in mock-horror. “Nice try, you little bastard! But I won’t be cajoled!”

“I’m surprised you know that word.”

“Amy.” Jake said simply.

“Ah.” Holt nodded, as if this explained everything. Which it did. “Also, while your description of Cheddar is technically accurate, I do not believe it is appropriate in this context.”

“Right, sorry.” Jake leaned down and held out a pointed finger to Cheddar. “You adorable little bastard.” He hissed.

Cheddar licked his finger.

“Cheddar! Apologize at once.”

“Uh, sorr-” Jake began, but Holt held up his hand, cutting him off.

“No, not you. Cheddar knows better than to _lick_ the houseguests.”

Cheddar blinked.

“I knew Kevin was the one Cheddar listened to! Amy owes me 20 bucks.”

“You placed bets on our household dynamics?” Both of Holt’s eyebrows raised.

“Uh… no.” Jake grinned widely, bottom lip tucking under his teeth.

“Hm.” Okay, now Holt sounded disappointed.

Oops.

“You now, Captain, for the record,” Jake’s smile slipped away, and he turned serious. “You and Kevin have a great relationship. I don’t think that avoiding him and Paris is going to fix the bigger problem.”

“Oh? And what is this ‘bigger problem’?”

“You miss each other and even though neither of you want to sacrifice your careers for the other - smart move by the way - you’re both acting… well, resentful.”

“I don’t need relationship advice from a man who drinks orange soda instead of water.”

“Well, when water has caffeine in it, I’ll think about it.” Jake said, then grimaced. “Okay, that was a lie. But that doesn’t matter! The point is, visiting him should _fix_ your problems, not make them worse.”

“I will consider your argument.” Holt said. “Considering.” He tilted his head, eyes narrowing. “Considering.”

“You… don’t need to say it out like that.”

“Mm.” Holt paused for a moment, then nodded. “I believe you are right, Peralta. I will discuss this with Kevin further, but I believe I have a plane ticket to order.”

“You mean reschedule?”

“No, the flight took off over an hour ago. I will need to purchase another ticket.”

“Oh no.”

“It was non-refundable, as all international flights are.”

“Oh _no_.”

“It was an aisle seat.”

“Oh, c’mon Captain! Of course you would think those were the best.”

Holt frowned. “Naturally. I expect you are one of the ‘window seat’ fanatics. Very standard - for children.”

“Wow, rude.” Jake retorted, before bending down to look at Cheddar. “I bet Cheddar’s a window seat bud, aren’t you? Yes you are, yes you are.” Jake’s voice went soft, before he snapped upright. “Dammit! Lured in again!”

“Cheddar is a dog. He does not have a flight seat preferences.” Holt said stoically.

Then, after a beat. “Besides, he would clearly prefer an aisle seat like any rational being.”

Cheddar wagged in agreement.

The sound of a car alarm went off, then Boyle shouting, “Sorry! I was trying to adjust the radio button but my vision spotted out!”

“I should probably… go with them all. Can’t risk Boyle going blind again and wrecking the car. Any more than Gina already has, anyway.”

“Yes.” Holt nodded. “I believe that is wise.”

“Sorry about not taking you up on the dog-sitting offer, though.”

“Peralta, if you ever need to… get away from it all, my door is never open. It is always firmly locked and bolted. That way Cheddar cannot run out, and criminals cannot run in. Contact me, and if I am in the area and available for such an event, I would allow you to stay here. On police business only.”

“Cool.”

“And, Jake,” Holt unfolded his arms. “Thank you.”

“Noice. Smort. Tight.” Jake nodded. “See you later dad. I mean dapt - I mean Cad, I mean-”

“Yes, I understand.” Holt - thankfully - cut him off. “You should leave now. Before Boyle destroys what’s left of your car.”

“Yeah, right. On it.” Jake started backing up, gesturing with his thumbs towards the door. “Just gonna, go, to the door, over here,”

“Cheddar is not going to attack you when you turn your back.”

“That’s… not… uh…” Jake looked at Cheddar, who was staring at him unblinkingly, tongue poked out.

“Oh god he’s so cute!” Jake shouted, as he turned and threw himself out the door, closing it firmly behind him.

He heard the sound of pattering feet, and looked down to see Cheddar had - somehow - gotten outside, and was now staring up at Jake, panting expectantly.

“No, no, no, no, I am not Kevin. Go back inside.” Jake tried to open the door, and realized it was locked.

“ _No!_ ”

Holt opened the door. “Stop screaming, it’ll disrupt the neighbors. Cheddar, enter the house.”

Cheddar glanced at Jake one more time, before obediently walking inside, stopping to scuff his little paws on the welcome mat.

“What? How?”

“I don’t question it.” Holt shrugged.

Jake stared at him, gaping.

Holt tilted his head, “Kevin trained him using ‘Num-Num-Doggie-Treats’.”

“Ah.” Jake nodded slowly, then added, “Goodnight, Captain.” Then he looked at Cheddar. “Goodnight, adorable little bastard.”

“Please refer to Cheddar by his proper-” Jake was already sprinting towards the car.

Holt closed the door, ignoring the ‘okay now! Wait… now, wait… now! Wait… now!” As well as the sound of the lock button pressing repeatedly.

He would call Kevin later tonight, when the time change worked for his classes. In the meantime, he picked up Cheddar.

“Don’t lick the houseguests, Cheddar. We talked about this.” Cheddar stared up at Holt, and then licked his face.

Holt’s mouth twitched towards a smile, and he walked upstairs.

He’d never much cared for ‘Captain’ Peralta. Jake had many - although not countless - father figure issues. It was part of what made it so easy to train him towards being a better detective. But Holt felt that the benefits were not nearly enough to outweigh the detective’s many - once again, not countless - issues.

Jake and his relationship had always been a strange one. Jake seemed to resist authority at all costs, but latched onto it at the same time - desperate to please. Not quite to the same extent as Amy did, but there was a distinctive need for praise that seemed to make Jake happy.

Holt had realized that quickly.

And after his father hadn’t deigned to show up to the party he threw after being acquitted, Holt knew that the proper step was to remind Jake of his worth. A simple ‘I’m proud of you’, had now spiraled a bit of idol worship into a full-fledged father-son-esque relationship in Jake’s eyes.

Holt was both flattered and mildly perturbed by it.

It was very possible that his own relationship with Jake was what was now causing him to reject his actual father.

Holt would consider this a problem, except he, quite frankly, thought ‘Captain’ Peralta was incompetent.

Besides, he ruminated, setting Cheddar down onto the floor, it was a good thing Jake was able to recognize his father’s flaws. Holt was not about to become a surrogate father - he and Kevin had Cheddar, and Jake did have his own father, whether he liked it or not.

But, if it made Jake feel better to have Holt in his life, and be able to confide in him, then that would be beneficial for them both. Holt enjoyed watching Jake grow into a more responsible person and a better detective, and Jake was clearly improving in more ways than one.

Holt cared about his idiot son.

Even if Jake kept calling him an ‘adorable little bastard’.

And, of course, Holt cared about Jake _like_ a son.

Although he did, legitimately, want him to stop calling Cheddar a ‘bastard’.

**Author's Note:**

> comments r super appreciated :)
> 
> I felt like if Jake had let his dad back into his mom's life, then Jake would have been pushed towards making-up with his dad - which he established in that episode was something he didn't want to do. So... yeah. This fic was a plot bunny in my head for a while.
> 
> Also, yes, I am on a b99 binge which is why I'm writing so many of them rn. ~~I know a lot of them have been fuck-roger-peralta themed but i'll be switching it up soon i promise~~


End file.
